When a chimney is being built, it is advantageous to be able to complete the construction rapidly, in order to save time and also to avoid bad weather. Modular units may be made at a remote location and transported to the building site.
The patent to Toepfer, U.S. Pat. No. 114,883, describes a cast iron smoke stack made in sections, both vertically and horizontally, so that the sections may be transported nested together. Each vertical section of smoke stack is divided into four circumferential sections which are assembled on-site. The Brooks patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,978, describes a chimney sleeve having telescoping sections. The chimney sleeve acts as a liner to protect against fire, particularly where the chimney passes through the building rafters, such as at floor and roof levels. The patent to Morris, U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,058, describes prefabricated sections of chimney stack, each section having an outer shell covering an insulated lining.
Kelsey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,618, describes a prefabricated chimney having an outer shell of insulating material and an inner refractory lining. The insulating material may also be covered by an outer refractory lining, if required. Tidwell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,225, describes a prefabricated fireplace assembled on-site. The outer chimney sections are cast prefabricated sections, assembled into a chimney, around a flue, on-site.